


Anna's Winning Prize

by Kajune



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, First Time, Love Confessions, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:10:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5936335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajune/pseuds/Kajune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna beats Michael at poker and offers a one night in bed as her prize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anna's Winning Prize

_Hunters are weak at poker, but so are archangels._

It wasn't through observation or brutal interrogation that brought this little piece of information to Anna, it was an alcohol-induced game that had Anna playing against Michael. They were in a deserted bar, drunk, with Gabriel as a spectator but mostly the one to push them into playing poker. Anna remembers clearly, what the results would be.

If Anna won, she would take Michael to her bed, and become his first.

If Michael won, Anna was to dump her female vessel and become a monk.

Looking at their agreement again, it's obvious the two were trying to annoy each other. They've never been close, but Anna has a crush on Michael and upon receiving the opportunity to make him do whatever she wants, she chose to make him hers for a night.

In the end, Anna won the game and the privilege and therefore a date was set up.

Today is the day and Anna is currently in a lavish bedroom (courtesy of Gabriel) awaiting her Prince Charming.

He appears in a flutter of wings with a frown on his face.

"Anna..."

There's that stiff posture, cold stare and an aura that demands respect, but Anna knows she has nothing to fear or anyone to bow down to. Michael is here on her terms and if he thinks he can scare her just so he can walk away, then he's got another thing coming.

Gabriel told her that night about Michael being a prude, so Anna, from where she's sitting on the double bed, changes her posture so it's all seductive and suggestive.

Michael's cheeks darken in color, but he remains steadfast in his presentation.

"I want you, Michael."

Anna whispers, _purrs_ , and for a moment nothing happens, then the archangel deflates, exhales sharply and suddenly loses all that might, replacing it with the image of a shy young man highly unsure of himself. It's the version of Michael she believes to be the real one, the same version she remembers from those early days, when Michael was just Michael, the oldest brother of the angels.

It's also the Michael she first fell in love with.

Only recently, that love has grown back.

He does try, really does try, to gather himself again, but after one more wink, he gives up completely and walks over toward Anna, looking defeated.

When she feels he's close enough, Anna jumps off the bed and embraces him tightly. Michael stiffens at first, but gradually warms up to the feeling, his arms slowly coming around to hug her back. She is giving him comfort as well as the motivation to take part in this. It would be a shame if her reward didn't stay because he became too nervous.

She kisses him, once, softly and with all intent to have him enjoy it. When Michael kisses back, she can feel his confidence rising, can feel the heart behind his ribcage growing steady, no longer frantic.

"Touch me."

Michael hesitates. He starts with caressing her lower back and slowly moves up, as if finding her body delicate and easy to break. Maybe so, since he is so much more powerful. She kisses him again to give encouragement, and soon, Michael's hands are on her hips, moving up and down and this admittedly sends tingles along Anna's skin.

A good feeling.

Anna slides both of her hands in and under Michael's jacket and pushes the fabric off his shoulders. Michael doesn't resist and merely looks at her, eyes beginning to build with lust and Anna rewards this development with another kiss, which Michael returns eagerly. Anna parts her lips and judging by the way his tongue carefully slips in, it seems this is his first time.

They part in short breaths, even though angels don't need to breathe but Anna assumes the room maybe affecting them. Never leave it to Gabriel to do things half-way. The kiss leaves a trail of saliva on Anna's face, which neither could care less about.

Anna steps back and looks down at her blouse to give the archangel a hint, and since Michael is no fool, he catches on immediately but acts only when he sees confirmation in Anna, a nod and then his hands are on the buttons, carefully working their way down, pausing briefly when her bra comes into view and Anna resists giggling at how adorable that is.

Anna shrugs her shoulders to let the item fall off and then Michael is staring and Anna just wants his hands on her already. Her fingers go for his shirt and again there is no resistance. It comes off and lands no one cares where. They're back to kissing right afterwards and Anna doesn't wait to attack his belt, even though Michael shudders a bit.

It hits the floor before he knows it and Anna swears she will strip him naked herself if he keeps holding back. The next time they kiss, Anna tests the other's willingness by pulling away and taking two steps back. Michael follows to rejoin their lips in a more passionate kiss that literally has Anna's legs turning weak like jelly.

They drop onto the bed a moment later. They crawl up to the pillows the following moment. Their hips are rubbing maybe a century later but Anna doesn't care because all this feels so good. Michael is clearly enjoying himself, his mind losing shreds of doubt with each passing minute.

"I love you."

She blurts out.

This time Anna does giggle and it's because the archangel freezes mid-kiss and is looking at her with wide silver eyes, completely stunned. It hurts a bit that he finds it so shocking but Michael has rarely had the time to pay attention to individual angels enough to notice signs of attraction.

It's not like Anna was being entirely open about it either.

To her surprise, Michael's first response is to pull off her trousers, socks and shoes and kiss his way up her legs. She mewls at the sensation and wonders if she turned him on quite violently by saying that, or was it the ultimate confirmation that she wanted this and wanted it from him and nothing's wrong with having sex with her.

Despite her feelings, she doesn't really understand Michael, but knows that somewhere in his heart, there is compassion and a being worthy of love, both sibling love and romantic love. Anna just happens to want to give him the latter.

Besides, he does have a ~~delicious~~ good choice in vessels.

This one is a raven, a distant relative of the Winchesters. There's no soul in the body because it was agreed that permission to be possessed would be granted so long as this tired young man could move on.

Quite a sad story, but this face, this form has helped Anna to love Michael more.

Michael's kisses are wet, tongue darting out to taste her skin and it's highly arousing to watch and feel. His lips pause at her underwear but he doesn't lay a hand on it, instead he goes straight for her upper body, lays kisses on her stomach, her waist and her collarbone. Anna desires more, so she rolls over and waits for Michael to get the hint. A hand glides up her back and towards her shoulder and Anna almost loses her excitement, until that hand comes back down and unhooks the bra with ease.

Anna smiles into the pillow before returning to lie on her back again. She yanks the bra off and spreads her arms to give the archangel full view. The lust in those eyes have caused the irises to look dark, appear hungry and this alone draws out a satisfied groan from the angel.

She holds Michael using her legs, keeps him fairly steady by the hips as he sucks, licks and kisses her breasts. Anna moans, enjoys the feeling and suspects she will come before they've even come close to reaching the good part.

When her heel presses down on the back of his trousers, Michael pulls away and removes them for her. It's quite a show, made erotic by how they don't lose eye contact even for a second. Their lips are mashed together once Michael is completely naked. She saw how hard he is, eager for the release he's probably never experienced.

Her body wants the same, wants to be touched and only by him.

Her beloved.

There's a yelp which Anna swallows when she presses her hips up, feeling the hard length she'll gladly open up for. It's a bit disorientating for Michael, but she can't help herself. There's a strong need and it's making the angel lose her mind, but in a good way, like the positive effects of alcohol filling her system once again.

Michael quickly eases into the feeling, his tongue back to moving with less uncertainty and intense vigor. He presses her head into the pillows and gently rubs his hips against hers, causing friction. Her head falls back, ending the kiss, as her throat lets out another mewl.

When she looks back down at him, into his darkened eyes and parted lips, she believes it is now time. Breathlessly, she tells him, "Off." and she's glad she doesn't have to clarify.

Michael slides a hand down her side and hooks a finger around her knickers. She wobbles her hips just to rile him up, and it works, but the final piece of clothing leaves her anyhow. He's back on top of her before she can spread her legs for him, show him her most private part.

There's a kiss, then Michael pulls back to speak.

"Show me how."

Anna can tell this question comes from his desire to satisfy her without making a mistake, or ruining the moment. She is his first and he knows without asking that she's more educated. He is requesting her assistance.

She complies.

Anna takes two of Michael's fingers into her mouth...and sucks.

Michael watches her with genuine curiosity, and a full-blown desire to fulfill their agreement by taking her. He's that aroused, that far away from the mindset of a cold-hearted general. The shell has completely come off, and what flows from him is not disinterest, but what feels like love.

It gives Anna hope that this won't be their last.

She removes the soaked digits slowly, and locks her eyes with Michael's as she guides the hand down. She worries, in that moment, that Michael will flinch away. He doesn't, however, and when she lets him know where to push in, he does.

Glorious, the feeling is.

Anna's head tips back again as Michael experiments down there, touches her carefully but with unsuppressed need and soon, one finger makes its way in. Anna takes deep breaths to calm her nerves, to relax and prevent herself from getting hurt. It takes three deep breaths for Anna to give Michael a nod and signal him to move, to thrust his finger in, and make her see stars.

They don't say anything, don't send anymore signals between each other as Michael gradually fills her up. Her legs begin to quiver when her orgasm threatens to spill. She barely has enough time to warn him, fails to in the end, before she cries out, along with the outcome of her climax. It startles Michael. His three fingers, completely soaked, pull back, but then he's thinking, like he's trying to understand and in a way he does.

Michael looks at her, face pink with embarrassment but his expression is otherwise sheepish. When he finally gives an answer, it comes out almost too quiet for Anna to hear.

"Please don't ask how. I don't know myself."

Anna nods, accepting the response. Michael re-inserts his fingers and resumes rocking her hips with a steady rhythm. Arms reach up to wrap around Michael's shoulders when his fingers leave her again. They're both panting, more so Anna than Michael. Their skins are soaked in sweat yet all Anna can think of is dirtying them both some more. She utters those three magical words to get him to start, and when he pushes in, the feeling is wonderful.

Sloppy kisses and occasional touches join in with the slow pace, which speeds up, stirs them both and once they've come close to losing it, Michael blurts out those three words back at her, and that's all it takes to make her come again.

She's a bit upset, but doesn't let go and enjoys the last few thrusts before Michael hits his own climax. Afterwards, he pulls out so he can lie next to her. She immediately curls up in his warmth and love, desperate for them both. He cradles her, with arms and wings and all is well for Anna Milton.

She's finally got her prize.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of wanted to do an E-rated story of this pairing, since there are none, but a lot tells me this does not quality for that. I do hope you enjoyed this, and thank you for reading. Feel free to inform me of any mistakes. ^_^


End file.
